


hear your voice, in the backseat of my car

by Awriterwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Chicago, Christmas, Harry wears that santa hat, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Timely right?, a taxi cab, http://weekly1dprompts.tumblr.com/, i mean taxi sex, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awriterwrites/pseuds/Awriterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gracelessly dropped the back of his seat so he could slide himself into the backseat, the fit tight and cramped and almost too warm.  He was unbuttoning his pants when he paused for a moment and took in the sight before him.<br/>“Christ.  Look at you.”  Louis stopped and just took in what he was seeing.  He was speechless and a little overwhelmed but very, very ready to see what would happen next.  </p><p>Louis drives a cab.   Harry needs a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hear your voice, in the backseat of my car

**Author's Note:**

> After watching carpool karaoke I was struck by this image of Harry in the backseat of a cab, his legs spread wide, that dreamy looking on his face, eyes wide and blinking slow...lips red and slick, white teeth poking out. Sigh. Then, the Santa hat appeared in the Christmas version and that was it. This story was born. 
> 
> These lyrics were also part of my inspiration:
> 
> Yeah I see you at the bar, at the edge of my bed  
> Backseat of my car, in the back of my head  
> I come alive when I hear your voice  
> It's a beautiful sound, it's a beautiful noise
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> Week 3, http://weekly1dprompts.tumblr.com/ : Christmas

Louis shifted in his seat to take the pressure off of his throbbing dick, one hand pressing down on himself relentlessly. He could feel a wet spot seeping in his underwear, sticking to the sensitive skin at the head of his cock. He pressed down on the accelerator, hurtling through a thick wall of dead overgrown corn stalks. He’d have to worry about the scratches on the bright yellow paint later. Louis was pretty sure the night might end in a fatal car crash, some kind of children of the corn realness or him coming spontaneously in his pants. Whichever came first, really.

He was pretty sure the coming was the most likely, though.

The moans were coming harder and faster now from his backseat and Louis could barely focus on the deserted one lane farm road in front of him. “Must not come. Must not come.” Was all he could think; a mantra he chanted in his mind over and over again.

His only priority right now, the only thing he could even _think_ about right now, was getting to a place where he could safely pull over and climb in the backseat to address the… _situation_ that was occurring in the hot, close quarters of his van at this moment.

If only he knew, just a few hours earlier, how this night would have turned out…

****

Louis spit out the mouthful of food he’d just taken as his mind tried to understand the travesty that was mustard on a hamburger. Seriously? Who puts mustard on a hamburger? Who would do such a thing? And, to make the personal affront even more egregious, they forgot to put cheese on his burger.

What is the world coming to?

Louis stuffed the uneaten hamburger (as if mustard and no cheese constitutes a proper hamburger) into the wrinkled brown paper bag next to him. He took a healthy slurp of his chocolate milk shake and checked his rear view mirror. He eased himself out into traffic, squinting at the idiot with his brights on behind him.

Louis was tired. It had been a long day, which had been preceded by a long week and a long month before that. Kids were always so hyper before Christmas. Now that Louis was on Christmas break, maybe he’d get some rest and relaxation. He hoped so. He needed it.

Louis merged the yellow mini-van into the heavy onslaught of cars. He weaved in and out of the heavy holiday traffic heading for boystown. There was a usual steady stream of fares this time of night on a weekend in his favorite neighborhood, but even more so now that Christmas was just a few days away.   The prospect of spending extended periods of time with family brought out even the most modest of drunks.

Driving a cab was a good gig. Louis liked it most of the time. He preferred to work the night shift, found that drunks tended to be better tippers so he frequented some of the busy sections of the city where people spilled out of clubs at all hours of the night and early morning. He didn’t like when people passed out or got sick in his cab, but it was a peril of the job. The tips usually made up for it, so.

Not that he could work during the day, since he was a full time kindergarten teacher and all. Driving a cab was a way to help pay his student loans and save for grad school. So…working two jobs left very little time for a social life or fun of any sort. Not that Louis was complaining. It’s just that…well, having a cheeseburger the way he liked it (no mustard AND cheese, thank you very much) was one of the few things he really looked forward to at the end of a long day.

But, oh well. Tonight wasn’t his night. He hoped that wasn’t an omen of things to come.

Tonight _was_ one of those nights in late December when you could look outside and just _see_ the cold. The lights glowed ghostly white and everything had a crisp edge to it. The air even smelled cold, like ice and the clean snap of evergreen. The wind chill was supposed to reach negative 25 tonight. Louis was glad he was nice and toasty in his warm cab, Otis Redding singing about the dock of the bay and a thick frothy chocolate shake in his hand.  Probably should have gotten hot chocolate, but that’s what car heaters are for, right?

Sliding his fingers across his forehead to adjust his fringe, Louis slipped into the far right lane of Lake Shore Drive, toward the Belmont exit. His radio chirped in his dash, lots of calls for Midway and O’hare tonight. Louis hated airport runs. Tedious, he thought. And famously low tippers. Well, he wouldn’t be making any runs to the airport tonight. Nope. He’d be sticking with the happy go lucky queers lining the streets in the hub of the gay male community on the north side of Chicago.

Louis first went along Halsted. He picked up a trio of boys heading to a party in Roger’s Park. The guys were chatty, trying to get Louis to join them, but Louis was a professional, ok? He flirted a little but politely declined, earning him a $15 tip. He ogled one of the guy’s posterior as he exited the cab, shaking his head wistfully, brushing off thoughts of what could have been.

He picked up a couple on Sheridan, heading to a restaurant in Andersonville. Then an elderly lady heading to her daughter’s house in Ravenswood. And so it went. Louis spent the first two hours of his shift shuttling around the north and northwest side of the city; happily chatting with holiday revelers who were just looking to celebrate with friends and family.

Around 10:00 p.m. Louis was creeping along Halsted, carefully eyeing the curbside at the same time as the traffic around him. Considering how frigid it was, the street was bustling with people heading to and fro, entering and exiting the queer friendly bars and restaurants that lined the street. Pretty white lights decorated green shrubs on the sidewalks and festive bright wreaths hung from the light poles. Up ahead, Louis could see the crowd clear a little and a pale hand waving in the crisp night air. He slowed so he could see that the hand belonged to an arm that belonged to a person seeking a cab.

The street was so crowded, Louis had a hard time seeing much else besides the frantic wave growing more persistent as he grew closer, so he idled to a stop near the figure at the curb. The back door slid open, bringing with it the bite of icy air and the loud voices teeming with laughter and drunken excitement.

“Hey! Thanks for stopping. Thought I’d never catch a cab.”

That voice.

Louis felt a shiver climb up his spine when the man’s voice reached his ears. It was slow and deep, the sound like liquid velvet, warm and smooth, with a husky edge to it. It was the kind of voice that Louis could listen to and get hard without even the touch of a hand or mouth. It was the kind of voice Louis thinks he could fall asleep listening to. It was the kind of voice Louis was sure sounded _amazing_ in someone’s ear, just on the verge of release, hot and demanding, begging for something, _anything_. It was… _really_ fucking hot.

Louis put the van in park and looked into the rear view mirror. The voice belonged to an extremely good looking guy. _Extremely_. Louis felt his throat click with how suddenly dry it was. He turned in his seat so he could see his passenger more fully. What he saw made his heart race a little, the sharp intake of air through his mouth almost audible.

The man in the back seat was tall and lanky, his legs folding smoothly to fit in the middle row of the van, split into a wide V, both feet tucking under the front seats on either side. He eased into the center of the row, perching on the middle fold away seat that happened to be upright now. He was wearing a red Santa hat, the fuzzy white trim fluffy and pristine around his face. His face was wide and smooth, the hint of high cheekbones lining his cheeks that held the shadows of deep dimples. His lips were full and a lovely shade of bitten red, almost chapped looking from the cold air or drinks he’d had earlier in the night, or a combination of the two. His nose was pink from the cold, wide with large nostrils. His eyes, though, his eyes were the most arresting feature on his face. They were wide set and in the dim light they looked to be a bright shade of spring green, almost like the color of the veins that ran through the smooth face of a mistletoe leaf. They were framed with arched brows and thick lashes and they were expressive; kind and full of easy compassion.

Each component of his face would not have been considered handsome necessarily on its own, but all together, all together, the affect was breathtaking. He may have been the most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen. Louis may have forgotten to breathe for a moment.

“Everything ok?” The man spoke again, the deep register of his voice reverberating in the small confines of the car, startling Louis out of his obvious trance.

“Yeah. Oh….yeah…everything’s, uh, fine. Yeah.” Louis turned around back in his seat, hearing the click of the seatbelt behind him as he put his blinker on and eased into traffic. “Where to?”

The guy in the backseat, who looked to be about the same age as Louis, chuckled as Louis regained his composure. “Um…so…Galena?”

Louis tapped the brakes, without regard to the cars lining the street behind him, jerkily looking over his shoulder and then back to the rear view mirror to see if the guy was joking. He certainly didn’t look like he was joking. “Dude, that’s like 4 hours away.”

“Yeah, well…um…I was supposed to catch a train earlier but I missed it because I was, like, at this holiday party for my internship, and, uh…I’m supposed to be there tomorrow for Christmas Eve. I mean, my mom will kill me if I don’t show…and um, like…I have money. I can pay you and…I’ll take care of gas and food or whatever. Just…” He ran a frustrated hand through his long hair. Christ, his hair was really long, curling over his shoulders in loose waves. Louis was willing to bet it smelled _glorious_.

“Um…Galena. Wow.” Louis drove slowly down Halsted, getting over to the left lane to turn on Belmont. Galena was like, practically in Iowa. It was far. A long drive in the middle of the night. A long _expensive_ drive. “I’ll need about…I’m gonna need a couple hundred bucks for a trip that long.”

“Sure. Yeah. No problem.” To Louis’ disbelief, he could see the guy in the back seat undo his belt and buck his hips up to dig in his pants for some money. The cab was stopped at the light so Louis hazarded a look over his shoulder. The guy’s crotch was parallel with the ceiling, his jeans obnoxiously tight on his thin frame, and _holy fuck_. Louis could see the outline of his dick. His long, thick (probably very talented) dick trapped between his legs in the repression of the denim swathing his body. Long and thick _not_ aroused. Louis felt his own cock twitch in interest just imagining how that dick would look filled and ready to thrust up into his mouth, his ass, his hand…and holy mother of God. That was…just…a _bit_ distracting.

The guy leaned forward so that his large hand wrapped around the passenger seat next to Louis. Louis could smell the guy’s cologne and his sweet breath laced with fruity alcohol and something else…pretzels? Whatever it was it was a lovely combination, warm and intoxicating, filling the air of the front seat with the scent of bars and parties and celebration. The man from the backseat laid 4 crisp 100 dollar bills on the console between Louis’ seat and the passenger seat. “Is $400 enough?” He rasped, practically spilling warm wet air into Louis’ waiting ear.

A car beeped abruptly behind them, making Louis jump. He pressed on the accelerator and turned left, heading back toward the Drive.   Who pays $400 for a cab fare in the middle of the night just hours before Christmas? Clearly this guy. “Y…yeah. Uh. Four hundred should do it.”

The guy settled back into his seat, buckling back up again. “Then it’s settled. Galena here we come.”

Louis swallowed thickly and picked up his radio to call into headquarters. “This is cab 264, cab 264, signing out for the evening. Fare to Galena.” He switched off the radio as he pulled on to Lake Shore Drive, the lake a vast glittering black abyss to their left. Lincoln Park Zoo ahead on their right, lit up with white twinkling lights for the holidays. The man in the back seat started to hum “It’s Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas” in a soft baritone and Louis willed his libido to behave; not an easy task with the semi in his pants threatening to reach full mast with every note of his fare’s happy little song sung in the deepest most arousing voice he’d ever heard.

****

Louis pulled over, finally, when he found a spot that was completely immersed in darkness. The wind whipped around the car, so fierce that Louis could feel the car rocking from side to side. The sound of dry brittle leaves and stalks hitting the car was rhythmic, if not a little creepy. Louis threw the car in park and turned off the headlights. He left the car running, he had a full tank after all, and it was fucking freezing out so he needed the heat.

He turned in his seat and gaped at what he saw. His erection grew even more persistent, the feeling unpleasant inside his jeggings. He grappled with the hem of his sweater and whipped it off of his head, his skin glowing in the light of the dashboard lights.

“Fuck.” He whispered, so unbelievably aroused, so beyond in need of relief that his hands were shaking and his body thrummed with the resolute need to be touched…to _touch_.

He gracelessly dropped the back of his seat so he could slide himself into the backseat, the fit tight and cramped and almost too warm. He was unbuttoning his pants when he paused for a moment and took in the sight before him.

“Christ. _Look_ at you.” Louis stopped and just took in what he was seeing. He was speechless and a little overwhelmed but very, very ready to see what would happen next.

****

It was mostly silent until Louis’ navigated the cab out of the city, the bright lights and hustle of never-ending traffic behind them, the only company on the expressway were a few other late night travelers and the bright street lamps illuminating the road at even intervals. Louis had switched on the radio station playing Christmas music when his passenger stopped humming and started tapping an unknown beat on the leather seats next to him. Currently, Madonna was prattling on about Santa Baby.

“So, I’m Harry.” The guy in the backseat offered, his deep voice syrupy slow and startling Louis in the tentative silence.

Louis lifted his face up so he could meet Harry’s eyes in the mirror. “Nice to meet you Harry. I’m Louis.”

“Right. Knew that.” Harry said, flicking the long fingers of one elegant hand toward Louis’ ID, which was hanging from the glove box.

“Yeah. Right.” Louis murmured, turning the heat down a bit, the cabin of the car starting to feel too warm now that they were on the open road. “So…Harry. What’s going on in Galena? Christmas with the family?”

Harry undid his belt and wriggled out of his knee length charcoal wool coat. He unwrapped the black and white striped scarf from around his neck and tossed it to the side with his coat. After glancing up in the mirror, Louis could see that he was wearing a crimson and white striped button down shirt, with the first 5 or 6 buttons undone so that the smooth expanse of his chest was showing in the dim light of the cab. As they passed under a street lamp, Louis could see the shadow of tattoos under the shirt and one dark pebbled nipple exposed as the shirt pulled to the left with Harry’s movement. Of course, before Louis could look back to the road, he noticed that said nipple was puffy and looked like it would fit perfectly between his teeth, pulled into his mouth.

Louis blinked a few times to lose that particular train of thought as Harry spoke, slow and deliberate. “Yeah. Um…like, my mother and sister are there. We have like one of those…time shares? And we go every year for Christmas. We each have our own condo right next to each other and like, we ski and go sledding, make a big meal for Christmas day...S’ nice. ”

“Hm.” Louis hummed, thinking that the idyllic scene Harry described sounded nice indeed.

Harry arched his back in a stretch and looked out the window, his face in profile, the Santa hat askew on his head, silky curls dripping out from underneath it. His jawline was sharp and _stunning_. Louis could imagine kissing along the contours where his jaw bled into his neck, biting along the lower edge and sliding his tongue along the fine stubble there.

“Thanks for taking me all this way, Louis.” Harry said, in a small voice. Louis had to snap his eyes back to the road ahead as he watched Harry’s full lips glisten in the shadows of the backseat, his mind in a very very filthy place.

 _Fuck_.

“It’s ok. My pleasure.” Louis finally said, his voice definitely strained.

It was official. Louis would really, really like to kiss the guy in his backseat. Not exactly a good train of thought when he was supposed to be alert and driving a far distance on a cold winter’s eve. He was going to need a distraction from the distraction that was Harry in the backseat of his car.

“So, I’m uh…kinda tired. Maybe we can play a game or something to help keep me awake?” Louis asked, hoping Harry didn’t hear the desperation in his voice as he winced at it himself.

Harry jostled around in the backseat, one of his knees bumping the back of Louis’ seat. “Sorry. Sorry about that.” He apologized before continuing. “Yeah, a game sounds good. M’ a bit buzzed myself. Might drift off and not be very good company unless we talk or something.”

The two of them thought for a few moments. Harry spoke first, “Never have I ever?”

Louis smirked, meeting Harry’s wide doe eyes in the mirror. “But with no drinking, obviously.”

“Obviously.” Harry replied, a smile on his lips, the dimple on his right side deepening. “I guess just say, ‘never’ or don’t answer?”

Too fucking cute.

Louis nodded his head in agreement. “So…your idea. You go first.” He switched lanes so he could let a car behind him pass.

“K.” Harry said, brows deeply furrowed in concentration. Louis noticed a deep wrinkle appear between his eyes. “Never have I ever…re-gifted a Christmas present.”

Louis remained quiet. Harry chuckled. “When?”

“When haven’t I? I’m a kindergarten teacher during the day.” Louis explained. “I get a lot of odd things that really would better suit someone else!”

Harry smiled fondly from the backseat and seemed to consider the comment. “Your turn.” He said, not asking or offering much further.

“Ok…um…Never have I ever…paid a stupid amount of money to get from Chicago to Galena in the middle of the night.”

“Haha.” Harry deadpanned , reaching up and squeezing the taut muscles at Louis’ shoulder. Louis felt sparks tingle on his skin through the fibers of his sweater where Harry’s fingers touched him.

“Your turn.” Louis reminded Harry, his voice definitely strained now.

“Hm…Never have I ever…wanted to do something reckless.”

The air was thick suddenly in the small car. Louis glanced up and saw Harry’s eyes dark with concentration, boring into Louis’. Louis remained silent.

“Interesting.” Harry said quietly, breaking the gaze to look out at the passing scenery.

Louis decided to up the ante. “Never have I ever kissed a boy.”

Harry was quiet.

Louis felt his mouth curve into a secret smile.

“Never have I ever…” Harry’s voice was deeper, more purposeful. “Never have I ever…had sex in the back of a cab.”

Louis may have swerved a bit. “Jesus Christ.” He admonished. Harry wasn’t laughing. Harry was leaning forward, his lips nearly touching Louis’ ear.

“Have you?” His voice was so deep, deep and raspy. It went straight to Louis’ cock.

Louis gulped and looked at the exit sign along the road, indicating the next exit was 10 miles. They were in the middle of the great vast land of corn and soy bean fields that is north central Illinois. “No.” He said quietly.

“We could change that.” Harry mumbled, his tongue licking out to nearly curl around the shell of Louis’ ear. Louis could smell the alcohol still burning on Harry’s breath.

Louis sped up and stuttered, “H… _Harry_.”

Harry laughed abruptly, a loud sound like a goose honking, ringing in Louis’ ear. “Kidding! I’m just kidding. Oh god! You should have seen your face!”

Louis was still trying to regain his composure as he regulated his speed and adjusted the rear view mirror so he could see Harry fully. Harry’s mouth was still open in a wide grin, dimples impossibly cute on his handsome beguiling face. “Haha. Real funny.” Louis finally managed, his voice just this side of too squeaky.

Harry’s laughter quieted as Louis finally could find some humor in what just happened. “Seriously, Harold. Could have gotten us killed.” He quipped, half serious.

Harry just smiled and took off the Santa Hat, running long deft fingers through his wavy tresses. “Oh! I love this song!” He cheered, going from sexy/goofy to enthusiastic crooner in milliseconds.

Louis turned up the radio, the voices of Sarah Mclachlan and BareNaked Ladies singing God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman filling up the car. Harry started singing along enthusiastically, his deep voice pleasant and soothing. Louis joined in and found that their voices melded almost perfectly, naturally harmonizing. They sang loudly, thoroughly enjoying themselves as tiny white flecks of snow started to swirl outside.

****

“God. _Fuck_. D…don’t stop.” Louis moaned, feeling a hot wet tongue circle his hole. He was leaning over the center console, his face nearly smashed on the hard plastic drink holder as he balanced his upper body with both hands on the seats in front of him. His ass was up in the air and being held apart by a set of large hands with a very firm grip.

He could feel himself twitching in anticipation, that feeling just before another person breaches the most intimate, most erogenous part of you….that feeling, that feeling was exquisite. The just before.

On second thought…

The moment that Louis felt the pointed tip of the tongue behind him enter his body, strong and sure, and very very firm, that was the moment that was better than anything else.

Louis groaned and pushed his ass backward, not giving two fucks about the muffled sound it created, almost like oxygen was in very short supply. The tongue in his ass was persistent. Louis could feel himself being fucked thoroughly, purposeful thrusts of the strong muscle pointing deep inside him. Not as deep as fingers, or a cock, of course, but deep and so, so good. When someone commits to giving a good, solid rimming, well…it doesn’t get much better than that.

Louis moved in time with the tongue fucking, his hips and ass thrusting back and forth, driving these impatient little “ah, ah, ah”s from his body. He lost track of time, his body floating, just chasing pleasure, the tight feeling in his tummy getting deeper and deeper with each pass of the tongue between his cheeks. After who knows how long, Louis felt a soft tapping on the outside of his leg. Then, without warning, he was being manhandled like a rag doll, being turned and sat down on a strong lap and being kissed with hot, messy, firm pink lips. That same tongue, the one that was just buried in his ass, was fucking into his mouth now with long, delicious licks that caressed his tongue and explored his mouth. Louis lost himself again, his hole quivering, wanting more, more, more but his mind was content with the kissing that was happening in the here and now.

****

Louis slapped his cheek lightly.   He rolled the window down just a crack to get some fresh air in the car. It was just past 1:00 am and it appeared his passenger was sleeping off the last of his buzz. Louis needed to stop and stretch his legs. Maybe get some caffeine. The lack of conversation, and the droning of Christmas music was doing very little to keep Louis alert. An exit was on the horizon, so Louis maneuvered to the far right lane, preparing to exit.

The slowing of the car seemed to rouse Harry from his nap. Too bad, really, Louis thought, Harry was very cute when sleeping. His long neck was bared with his head thrown back (Louis may have thought about how that neck would look with love bites in the shape of his very own mouth lined up and down it), mouth open and soft snores coming from his throat. Every once in a while he would mumble something unintelligible and once or twice Louis may have heard a low whine or moan, but he didn’t want to think about _that_.

Harry stretched out and growled low in his throat, arms overhead, shirt riding up his torso. Louis tried not to stare, as he came to a stoplight at the end of the exit, but his eyes were immediately drawn to the fine hairs leading down Harry’s soft tummy, underneath his pants. Louis licked his lips and forced himself to look away, his dick apparently waking up from its nap as well.

“Time s’ it?” Harry mumbled, his voice gravelly and sleep rough. _Fuck_. That voice.

“Just after one. I’m going to get some gas and maybe a coke.” Louis said, straightening up as he turned into the desolate gas station, the only thing on the road at this meager exit.

Harry hummed and looked for his coat. Pulling it up off the floor he started slipping it on. “Need to pee.” He said, eyes still barely open.

Too fucking cute.

Louis smiled and pulled up to a gas pump. “I’ll get it.” Harry said, sounding more awake, as Louis started digging for a card.

“Thanks, Harry.” He said, the need to pee stronger now that they’d stopped. “Want anything?”

Harry shook his head, “No thanks. I’ll pump while you go in? Then I’ll go.”

“Sure.” Louis replied, hastily opening the pump from inside the cab, preparing to sprint through the frosty air.

He didn’t bother with a coat, he didn’t want to waste time. He needed to pee _now_. Once inside the glare of the little gas station, he asked the attendant for the key and made quick work of it. Then, he bought a coke, some peanut butter filled pretzels and some peppermint gum.   As he walked out to the car, he could see Harry standing next to the van. Christ, he really was tall. And wiry in that sort of way that athletic people are. Not too skinny, and definitely not hugely muscled. Just right, actually. Louis couldn’t help but gawk a little. He barely noticed the tiny icy flakes that landed on his exposed neck and eyelashes while he made his way back toward the warmth of his cab.

“Hey.” Harry breathed out, staring at Louis, his eyes raking down and then back up his body. Louis would have flushed in embarrassment, but it was too cold and he was doing the same thing, so.

Harry’s legs were endless in tight jeans, short heeled boots on his feet. He looked like a cross between a rock star and a hippie artist. Louis was smitten. “Hey.” He replied.

When Louis reached Harry, Harry reached out one long finger and ran it along Louis’ left collarbone, making Louis shiver at the touch. Louis’ fitted grey sweater hung off to the side, it was probably one size too big for him, so that one curved hip was exposed to the frigid air over his black jeggings. He really should start wearing socks, he thought. It is December, after all. As if in slow motion, Harry’s finger dragged along the skin at the base of Louis’ neck, pulling a gasp from him, not because the touch of his finger felt cold, but because it felt hot; scorching as it pulled across the thin skin stretched over the fragile bone.

“Aren’t you cold?” Harry practically whispered, his eyes boring into Louis’, dark in the fluorescent lighting from overhead, but deep with something Louis couldn’t name. Lust? Want?

Louis shook his head no and just stared back, eyes flitting between Harry’s eyes and mouth, each more compelling than the other. They were standing almost too close. Louis could see the blonde whiskers that peppered Harry’s chin and noticed that his eyes were bright green, with flecks of blue-gray and darker green throughout. The moment was broken when Louis fumbled and dropped his bottle of coke and snacks, his freezing fingers too numb to catch them before they tumbled to the ground.

“Shit. Crap. Mother Fucker!” He yelped, dropping to his knees to pull the items off the frozen concrete before they could roll under the car. He twisted his body so he could reach and only just figured out what kind of a position he was in when he heard Harry cough overhead. Looking up slowly, with round eyes, he found Harry looking down at his contorted body, his head angled in such a way that he was surely looking at Louis’ ass. Louis finally did feel himself blush, the heat not quite reaching his cheeks.

Harry fumbled around, looking like he wanted to help Louis with the items in his hand but torn between also wanting to continue ogling what many have told Louis to be his finest asset. “Erm….uh…” Harry was slack jawed and sleepy still, his big hands twisting around in front of him, moving slowly, almost trancelike.

Louis averted his gaze and went to straighten himself out and stand up only to realize that he was actually eye to crotch with Harry’s cock.

Of all the embarrassing….

The thing was, he couldn’t look away now if he tried. The ground was freezing through the knees of his thin pants and his hands were shaking from the cold. He could feel wind whipping through his thin sweater, his neck and shoulders pale and bare to the droplets of moisture being flung from the sky. But still…he couldn’t look away. Because now, unlike before, Harry was _hard_. He was hard and fucking _extraordinary_ in those skin tight jeans of his. Louis’ mouth watered just a little and he was sure his eyes were bulging but he still couldn’t look away. Harry’s cock was full and practically bursting out his pants, the zipper stretched and Louis thought, if he listened close enough, he could hear the seams ripping.

Not really, but still…

He was big, was the thing. Even through the layers of clothing, Louis could see that Harry was well above average size; long and thick and curving in the most delectable way inside his jeans. He looked really hard. So hard, he had to be uncomfortable. Louis wondered how long he’d been like that. It was…

“My eyes are up here.” Harry finally managed, going for light and teasing, but sounding more desperate than anything else, effectively cutting Louis off from his hard-on analyzing train of thought.

“Hm?” Louis finally looked up, his mouth open a little and his pulse racing like a jackhammer in his veins.

Harry just looked down at Louis and Louis just looked up at Harry and fuck if Louis wasn’t filling in his own pants right now. Right here in the middle of farmland, with a coke in his hand and the smell of gasoline all around and Harry, with his long legs, deep voice and fucking big cock staring down at him. Louis could just…lean forward…just a bit…and his mouth would…

Suddenly a loud click rang out in the silent night.

The gas tank was full. “Oh!” Louis said, loudly, too loud, as he hopped to his feet, not very gracefully.

Harry looked away quickly, jerkily moving his whole body around Louis, mumbling about going to the bathroom, practically flying inside the small gas station. Louis exhaled loudly and looked to the sky, praying for something, _anything_ to help him get through the next hour or so without completely losing it and whipping his dick out and jacking off in the front seat of his cab.

Louis finished up the transaction, his whole body shivering, and jumped back in the cab, starting it up and blasting the heat. He idly clapped his hands together and breathed hot air into his palms. He could just begin to feel sensation in the tips of his fingertips when he saw Harry stumbling out of the gas station and heading toward the car. Harry held his jacket closed and seemed to be walking with some degree of difficulty.

Louis quickly looked away, pretending to be engaged in switching the radio stations.

Harry climbed in the backseat, which felt oddly too formal now. Now that Louis’ been so up close and personal with Harry’s dick. But….it was only an hour or so more, it would be fine. It would. Louis would forget about dick-a-geddon and just drive.

Wordlessly, Louis pulled out of the station, heading up the road the half mile or so to the expressway. All around the island of light that was the exit was a pressing darkness. Miles of farmland stretched out like a star around the little yellow cab.   He could hear Harry shuffling behind him while he tried to just focus on the road ahead.

Then he heard it.

There was a moan.

Definitely a moan.

Quiet and muffled, but there was no doubt in Louis’ mind. It was a moan and it came from the backseat.

He stopped himself from pulling over and looking behind him to see what exactly was happening. Because…well…if Harry wanted him to see he would…well, what would he do? He would probably make more noise? Louis was rationalizing with himself now. He was out in the middle of nowhere with an insanely hot guy who was probably getting himself off now because he, what? Looked at Louis’ ass? No, couldn’t be. Got embarrassingly hard after a short nap in the backseat of a cab?

This night was one of the strangest in Louis’ life.

Hurtling through the night, Louis reached 70 miles per hour on the deserted stretch of highway. There was still a fair amount of shuffling in the back seat but he was still not letting himself look back. His neck was stiff from the amount of work it was taking to just not look. He didn’t even chance a look in the rear view mirror, for fear of what he might see.

There was another moan. This time it was much, much louder.

“H…Harry?”

“ _Louis_.” Harry’s voice was low and scratchy, pleading.

“You…you ok back there?” Louis asked timidly, still not letting himself look.

“I need…” Harry’s words were breathy, needy. “Please… _Louis_. H…help me.”

Louis looked.

God, he wished he hadn’t.

Harry’s face was flushed, his hair falling in damp ringlets around his neck. He had his shirt open and he was flicking one hard nipple with one hand, and it looked like it hurt, but Harry wasn’t looking pained; if anything Harry looked completely fucking unhinged. He had also managed to shove his other hand between his dick and impossibly tight pants. He was palming himself jerkily, the motion highly restricted due to his tight, tight pants. His mouth was open in a bright round O, and his eyes were glazed, looking at Louis with wild desperation.

Louis turned quickly back to the road, noticing another exit sign up ahead. “Ok, ok. Hang in there. I’ll…” He waved his hand around, gesturing toward the road ahead. “I’ll just…there’s an exit.” Harry’s only response was another low, fevered moan. It went straight to Louis’ cock.

Louis managed to exit the highway and drive past the gas stations and fast food restaurants. This exit wasn’t as desolate as the last, but Louis could see that if he drove about a mile or two past the little town off the highway he’d be able to pull off the road in isolation.

****

“Wanna fuck you so bad.” Harry mumbled in Louis’ ear, his deep voice like an electric shot to Louis’ already overly interested cock.

“W…want you to.” Louis managed between licking and sucking on Harry’s jawline. He was right. It was absolutely made for Louis’ mouth.

“Stuff?” Harry whispered, pulling roughly on Louis’ cheeks, sliding his crack up and down all over his long hard cock.

Louis moaned and gripped Harry’s bare shoulders for leverage. God. Harry’s hands were just fucking huge. He squeezed and pulled open Louis’ ass even more and Louis could feel his hole clamping down, eager to be impaled on Harry’s hardness. “In…in the glove box.” He stuttered.

Louis was still circling his hips over Harry’s cock when Harry pushed him gently to the side and leaned over the front seat in a great show of athleticism to retrieve a travel bottle of lube and a condom. “Thought you never fucked in the backseat of your cab?” He asked cheekily, flopping back on to the seat, his cock bobbing stiffly between his legs.

“I don’t!” Louis huffed, ripping open the condom and sliding it over Harry’s length, earning him a hiss of pleasured pain from the boy underneath him. “Just you know…” He waved his hand around and ducked back down to suck on Harry’s neck where the dip of his shoulder met the sinewy curve of skin at the base of his neck. “Like to be…ah…p…prepared.” He shuddered and jerked when Harry slid one very slick thick finger inside his hole in one smooth go.

Harry moaned and threw his head back, letting Louis kiss and lick all over his neck and shoulders. “Fuck. You feel good.”

Louis was pretty sure he could come right now. Right this very second. Harry had the most incredible, nimble and strong fingers Louis had ever had the good fortune to have inside him.   That, combined with the voice, it was enough to send him over the edge.

“Not gonna…last.” Louis breathed out.

“Me neither.” Harry groaned, sliding a second finger alongside the other, the fullness acute at Louis’ rim, causing him to growl through gritted teeth.

“Fuck, Harry. Fuck me. Come _on_.” Louis managed, his hole still feeling tight, tighter than what it should be, given the size of Harry’s cock, but Louis had a feeling no amount of fingering would prepare him for that.

Harry added a third finger and scissored them inside Louis quickly, the feeling just this side of painful, but good at the same time. Good because Louis knew that the quicker Harry got this done the quicker he have Harry’s dick in his ass and that had to be a good thing, right? Harry was squirming underneath Louis, fucking his cock up into the air between them, bumping against Louis’ belly every now and then. Louis could feel precome smearing on his stomach, mixing with what his own cock was leaving there and _that_ was a dizzying sensation.

“Ready?” Harry panted, pulling his fingers out and wiping them along his own thigh. Louis placed his hands on either side of Harry’s face, pulling him in for a long searing kiss. Harry’s bottom lip fit so nicely between both of Louis’ and his tongue was so clever and sensual, darting out and meeting Louis’ when they opened their mouths to each other, sharing breath in a quick succession of exhalations.

“Yeah.”   Louis said into Harry’s mouth, nipping at Harry’s bottom lip as he eased himself upward so he could maneuver on top of Harry’s dick.

Harry guided himself to Louis’ wet hole and held himself still when he looked up at Louis, his eyes twinkling with mischief and dark with lust, “Well come on then. Sit down.”

Louis squinted at Harry because, really? Now he decides to be cute? After jacking off in the backseat of Louis’ very own cab, driving Louis crazy and making him do something so stupid like pulling off into a corn field in the middle of who the fuck knows where and….Fuck it.

Louis slid down Harry’s cock like his ass was made for it. He slid down, down, down, slowly and fluidly, holding on to Harry’s shoulders, nails pressing into the freckled skin there, feet planted firmly on the outside of Harry’s, solid on the stained carpet of the cab. “Shit. Jesus. _Louis_.” Harry whined, his body trembling with the effort it took to not thrust up into Louis’ tight wet heat.

Louis smirked but then quickly lost any sense of humor rattling around in his brain when he realized that Harry felt so good inside him. Thick and long, hot and so, so solid. Louis felt like he’d been waiting for _this_ …Harry’s cock, all his life. Slowly, and with effort, Louis slid himself forward toward Harry’s torso and back down again, feeling his full balls smash against Harry’s body. Harry moaned and gripped Louis’ hips tightly. “Jesus Christ.” He muttered, grinding his cock up into Louis just a tiny bit, so deep that Louis could really feel it, the drag against his prostate making him yell out.

“Harry! Please. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Louis brought himself upright more fully and back down again as Harry began thrusting his hips too. Harry’s brow was furrowed in concentration as he aimed for Louis’ spot again and again, missing half the time, but the other half was enough to have Louis shouting out and fucking himself faster and faster on Harry’s dick.

Harry started holding Louis’ hips tighter, finally holding him still just above Harry’s lap. Louis let Harry hold him still as he felt his release coming fast.   Harry pumped his hips up into Louis fast and hard, the head of his cock pushing at Louis’ prostate more steadily now with this changed position. Louis was garbling nonsense above Harry, bumping his head on the ceiling every so often, but barely recognizing the muted pain, his body unfurling with every hard deep thrust of Harry’s cock inside his coiled body.  

Somehow, Louis knew this is exactly what he needed tonight.

“Fuck…H… _Harry_ …I’m…” Louis arched his back one last time as Harry stilled deep inside him. Louis’ hole clamped down around Harry as the two of them came within seconds of each other; Louis first, his come shooting out in haphazard thick ropes all over Harry’s nipples and chest, Harry second, his dick pulsing inside Louis, his hips lost in a slow thick grind, bones pressing into Louis’ ass, hands white with how tight he was holding Louis still.

“Fucking hell.” Harry whimpered, slowly easing Louis down, keeping his cock still buried inside of him.

Louis eased himself off of Harry’s softening erection and dropped between Harry’s bare legs. He placed his palms on the top of Harry’s thighs and proceeded to lick his own come from Harry’s chest, stopping to bite playfully at Harry’s nipples. He could feel Harry’s condom covered cock twitch underneath him as Harry moaned and tried to wriggle away. “Stop, Louis, _stop_! I’ll get hard again and…and…”

Louis giggled and stopped but still licked over and over them. “Need to get you clean, babe.” He smirked, looking up at Harry with his tongue curling around one of the sensitive buds.

Harry rolled his eyes and buried his hand in Louis’ mussed hair. “That was…”

Louis looked up at Harry, their eyes locked, skin cooling in the drafty car. “Unreal?”

“Something like that.” Harry smiled, his face smooth and carefree, eyes crinkling in happiness.

****

“It’s the next right, up there at the church.” Harry said, his voice sleepy and calm. Louis navigated the cab to the intersection and made a right turn.

After they had sorted themselves out in the tiny backseat, a giggly exchange of kisses and mismatched socks, Harry had gestured toward the front seat, “May I?”

Louis had rolled his eyes, because of course Harry could sit in the front seat. They had exchanged bodily fluids for Christ sake, Harry was more than just a fare now. They had found their way out of the corn field, a series of crazy backward turns and hairpin crushes between stalks, Louis’ cab suffering under the scratchy dead leaves. Harry had reclined the seat so that his long lean body was lying languidly alongside Louis. Louis could still smell sex in the tiny cab, could still feel the imprint of Harry’s fingers on his hips, ass and back.

Silently, Louis had gotten them back on the highway, the night spread out in front of them like a promise. Soon they were exiting the expressway, taking two lane highways the rest of the way. They passed only a handful of cars at this early hour in the morning, as Louis stole glances of Harry’s smiling profile, marveling at his sharp jawline and full, full lips.   Louis could just imagine that jaw working as those thick wet lips stretched around his…

Concentrate. Stay awake. Don’t get hard. Again.

“See those lights ahead?” Harry asked, turning his head to catch Louis’ eyes, the spark between them almost visible. Louis nodded his head. “Turn into the complex there. It will be about three blocks inside.”

Louis swallowed thickly, still so affected by Harry’s deep rich voice. It was truly a beautiful sound to Louis’ ears. Louis followed Harry’s detailed instructions and pulled into the driveway of an expensive looking town home. It was situated in a cluster of similar buildings, all fashioned to look like rustic cabins, but probably outfitted with the most modern appliances and conveniences imaginable. Harry’s family appeared to have rented three units at the apex of a quiet cul de sac, giving the appearance of seclusion. Louis looked out at the lit arched doorway of the building Harry indicated was his. It was quaint; tidy and very much so the type of place where spending the holidays would be perfect.

Louis climbed out of the cab at the same time as Harry. He went to the trunk and pulled out a back pack, just big enough to hold a weekend’s worth of clothing. He followed Harry up to the door, his breath fanning out around his face like a cloud. He admired Harry’s backside as he bent to retrieve a key from under the welcome mat on the small concrete stoop, framed by two potted evergreens lit with twinkly white Christmas lights.

Turning to face Louis, Harry wrapped his large hands around Louis’ soft hips. He slid his nose alongside Louis’, their breath mingling in the small space between them. “Did you like it?”

Louis sucked Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth, licking inside lazily, kissing him with sleepy movements. “Yeah. Was good.”

The pair swayed under the muted light of the front porch. “Happy birthday, Lou.” Harry whispered, pulling his boyfriend of five years closer, their bodies sharing warmth like a blanket. Harry’s mouth quirked into a wide grin, unable to slow the giddiness that was taking over his body, the feeling of it wrapping around the two of them in the cold night.

“Hm. Merry Christmas, Haz.” Louis said dreamily, adding “Was so good.” And it was. Harry’s suggestion to play pretend on the eve of Christmas eve a pure stroke of genius. His boy was a creative one, that’s for sure.

“I missed you so much.” Harry said, wistful pain lacing the words. “Haven’t seen you lately, with finals and you working two jobs…and…my internship…needed this so much.”

Louis nodded in understanding. The last month had been hard on them. They needed some space away from all of the craziness that had been their life lately. “My ass will be sore for a week.” He joked.

Harry snorted, keeping one hand grounded at the small of Louis’ back and the other fumbling with the key to their home away from home for the next few days. “S’ worth it though, right?”

Louis nodded, tangling his fingers with Harry’s, letting himself be pulled into the warm town home. Five Christmases together and Harry kept surprising him. Five years together and Louis could almost _see_ the next 50 laid out before them. Warmth bloomed in his chest as he looked at the slope of his boyfriend’s shoulders and the back of his tangled curls as they shone in the golden light from overhead.

“Love you Harry.” He said into the space between them.

Harry turned and looked at Louis, his sleepy green eyes twinkling before he looked up. Louis followed his eyes and saw a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the doorway overhead. He smiled and looked back at Harry, who had inched his way closer. “Merry Christmas.” He said, pulling Louis closer, their chests bumping and limbs slotting together effortlessly.

“Merry Christmas.” Louis said, kissing Harry gently before whispering, “Let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://a-writerwrites.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Leave a note and let me know what you think! And...If you liked it, visit here: [rebloggable post](http://a-writerwrites.tumblr.com/tagged/waytoomanypeopleintheaddisonlee)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
